The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a technique effective when applied to a semiconductor device including a solid-state image sensor.
In order to capture a high-quality moving picture by using a digital camera, it is important to perform auto focus detection at high speed and accurately. A digital camera has been recently developed, in which a solid-state image sensor including a plurality of pixels each provided with two photoelectric conversion parts is used and auto focus adjustment is performed by an image surface phase difference detection method.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-228645) describes that, in a solid-state image sensor in which the space between pixels is small, microlenses over the pixels are arranged at non-linear pitches. Additionally, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93554) describes that, in a solid-state image sensor in which the space between pixels is small and two photodiodes are arranged in one pixel, the shape of a microlens over the pixel is changed. Additionally, Non-Patent Document 1 describes a pixel pattern layout adopted when the space between pixels is small.